We Were Golden
by Amaris Diane
Summary: They were born for success. Their futures gleamed brightly with promises of perfect careers, perfect marriages, and perfect lives. They believed in family, power, ambition and even love. This is their story; cruel, true, and without restraints.
1. Of Boys and Knights

Of Boys and Knights

It was the beginning of summer but the days were already sticky hot forcing the Black sisters to find refuge in the cool rooms of the Black manor. Bellatrix Black had led the troupe to her bed chambers where they had stripped down to the minimum amount of clothing that was deemed socially acceptable. At least that was the case for Narcissa Black. She could not speak in behalf of her sisters. For example, Andromeda was currently belly up on the cold hardwood floor wearing nothing but cotton briefs and a matching t-shirt. Bellatrix had found her middle sister's idea intriguing enough to give it a try of her own and sat on the windowsill in her underwear wearing a triumphant smile. At the sight of her youngest sister on her bed, Bella gave a wild laugh.

"Cissy!" she called out in a teasing tone, tossing her dark locks over her shoulder. "Don't be such a prude. It's _boiling_ in here! You don't have anything we all haven't seen already," said the girl with sparkling eyes. Bellatrix paused as if to reconsider her thoughts. A sly expression splashed across her sharp features before she added: "Maybe a little less than others."

Narcissa scoffed in reply. Her cheeks were busily being assaulted by splotches of red and pink. To cover her hot face with her hands was all she could do at the moment. Bellatrix teased her on a constant basis. Even though she should have been used to it by now there were many times that Bella's teasing had made the sensitive blond cry. As it was, Narcissa was doing her best to blink back the angry tears threatening to spill over.

"I'm not a prude! I'm just not…hot," protested the blond feebly, bringing up her legs underneath her. Bellatrix laughed again after avoiding a cushion Andromeda had flung at her. Narcissa sought out her other sister's sympathy by pouting in her direction but gave up when she saw the incredulous look on Andromeda's face. "Andy! You don't think I'm a prude, do you? It's such an offensive term. I won't have it!" declared Narcissa, crossing her arms and sticking her nose in the air.

"Oh, I don't know," drawled Andromeda as she sat up. A hand tangled in her brown hair, tousling the tresses into a bigger mess of waves and soft curls. "I don't think you're a prude or anything," she said tossing a warning glance at Bellatrix. "I just think you're a little too cautious sometimes."

"Prude," interrupted Bellatrix in a childish tone from the windowsill. She brought a leg up, adopting a position in her small underwear that obligated Narcissa to look away with a bright flush. She had no idea how she could feel so comfortable exposing herself to the world; perhaps that was a minor exaggeration from Narcissa's behalf but in all honesty, even if Bellatrix was her sister, Cissy had no desire to be a witness to her private parts in such a brash manner.

"She's a prude. There's no need to butter up the truth. It's best if she knows her flaws from the beginning. Maybe then she can _fix_ them!" concluded Bellatrix loudly as she pointed crooked long finger at Narcissa whose expression had turned sourer and sourer with each spoken word.

"I'm not a _prude_!" shouted back the youngest of the sisters. The corners of her mouth sloped downwards as she collected her thoughts. "I am _conservative_. Mother said so! In fact," Cissy exclaimed, peeling one white stocking off. She examined her exposed leg with creased brows. Her knee looked particularly bony today and her complexion hadn't changed at all since she arrived from Hogwarts. Narcissa was as pale as she had always been despite having spent a considerable amount of time outside in the sun in the past week. "Mother said that ladies of old blood should carry themselves as such and that this new fad of uncouth behavior is rotting the very core of our generation."

Bellatrix pretended to retch on the palm of her hand and Andromeda groaned as she rolled around the floor of the bedroom, exposing half a butt cheek.

"Hilarious," spoke Narcissa slowly, frowning at her sisters. "You two go ahead and act like a pair of over sexed monkeys and see how far you get in life."

"Farther than you've gotten, I'd assume," replied Bellatrix instantly. She wore a smug smile as she drew the curtain aside despite Narcissa's squeal of horror. "Oh, _Pipe down_, Cissy! Who am I going to flash? The house elf doing the garden?"

Andromeda apparently got tired of rolling around and had bounced on Bella's bed. Narcissa glanced at her over shoulder. "I suppose you agree with Bellatrix as well?" she inquired looking surly. Narcissa had always been accustomed to having Andromeda take her side. It was the dynamic between sisters that she knew well. Bellatrix, the oldest and the most charismatic was vastly outspoken. Her brutal honesty often hurt and Andromeda was the one to soothe Narcissa's easily bruised ego with kind words and promises of contraband sweets and tea after bed time. They were also closer in age and there seemed to be an unspoken truce between them that forbid them from ever taking sides against each other.

"Oh, Cissy!" cooed Andromeda, throwing her arms and herself over Narcissa. The blond squeaked, falling over on the bed. "Don't be so pouty." Cissy's protests went unheard as they were drowned by Andy's laughter. It was hard to stay angry at Andromeda with her sparkling brown eyes and infectious laughter. "What our dearest sister meant…" Andy trailed off to stick her tongue out at Bellatrix who was now prowling the bedroom with her hands on her hips looking absolutely bored. "Is that you should explore a little. Open up your mind when it comes to certain things."

Narcissa blinked, wrapped up in Andromeda's arms. Her head rested on one of Andy's shoulders, blond hair obscuring part of her vision. What exactly was there to explore? The rest of the world outside of Hogwarts and her parents' manor held no particular interest for her, unless you counted Celestina Warbeck. She had something of a grating voice but her lyrics touched her deeply. Narcissa would often listen to her on the radio while she practiced her sewing, pretending she was at a ball wearing a pretty gown and having to make time for an endless line of suitors. Her brief moments of fantasy were enough to satisfy her need for exploration.

"I don't understand," said Narcissa slowly, raising her brows in suspicion. She had a vague sense of what Andromeda had meant but she hoped, for the sake of her already hot cheeks, that the topic of conversation wouldn't lead to such scandalous conversation. _Again_. "What _kind_ of certain things?"

Bellatrix groaned as she jumped to stand on the bed. The tall girl spun around the bed post in her underwear, dark mane swishing about with her actions. "MERLIN!" she shouted as she curled one leg around the pole. "You are OBTUSE."

Narcissa gasped. Mainly she was offended that Bellatrix was using the bed post in such a manner. Although she wasn't sure why it exactly was offensive and inappropriate she had a nasty feeling that she had practice in that kind of exercise. The blond nodded sagely, her thoughts being confirmed when Bellatrix swung around once more, kicking her legs up in the process.

"I am not obtuse!" Narcissa answered in her defense. "I'm sorry. I'm _so_ sorry," began the golden-haired teenage while untangled herself from Andromeda's arms. She rolled over her own sister and crawled to where Bellatrix was straddling the bed post. "That I cannot think like you and Andromeda and most girls. Those kinds of thoughts don't exist in my head. That doesn't mean I'm obtuse it just means you are being very vague and I have no idea what you're talking about!" verbalized Narcissa all in one breath. Her cheeks were brighter than before and the younger girl panted, clasping Bellatrix by the ankles. "Now come down from there before Mother sees you. Just because I called you an over sexed monkey doesn't mean you should act like one."

Andromeda snickered from where she lay on one of Bellatrix' many pillows. Picking one up, she tossed it over to Narcissa. Unfortunately, Andy put far too much trust in her baby sister and in particular, her motor skills. The pillow hit her square on the side of her head. "Ouch!" she cried grabbing the pillow clumsily from where it flopped on the mattress. "Bellatrix, I mean it!"

Bellatrix made an exasperated sound. "Fine, Cissy," stated Bella sliding down to the mattress. She snatched the pillow from Narcissa's grip and rolled over to lay by Andromeda. "You can stop worrying yourself into a right tizzy. You're so neurotic. This is exactly what Andromeda meant."

Andromeda glanced over at Bellatrix out of the corner of her eyes. Her look didn't seem to say that she agreed with Bellatrix but that she'd allow her words to remain as truth, at least for the time being. Narcissa didn't miss this little exchange but said nothing. She was too busy frowning down at her half naked sister.

"Just say what you want to say and get it over with," pronounced Narcissa with an arched brow.

Bellatrix chuckled and sat up, only to sit on the pillow she was holding. "I mean, dear sister," drawled Bella, waving a hand about. "If you just loosened up a little you'd be happier."

"What makes you think I'm not happy?" asked Cissy as her frown grew heavier. She glanced over at Andromeda ready to switch her interrogation to her if Bellatrix didn't answer swiftly enough.

"She didn't say you weren't happy," articulated Andromeda, rolling a strand of her hair around a finger. "She said you'd be _happier_ if you," Andy paused to nod encouragingly at Bellatrix. Bella seemed uninterested in this tactic and merely sneered. "Were willing," continued the middle sister, sitting up and crawling over to sit by Narcissa's side. "To experiment in what most teenagers experiment with," finished the girl with long and patient pauses in between her words. Narcissa watched her for a moment out of the corner of her blue eyes. Why had Andromeda adopted that tone and pace in her speech? Did she think her stupid? She understood _perfectly_ what they were saying—in theory.

"What Andromeda means, Cissy, because you have that little confused look on your face," explained Bellatrix gesturing at her own face with wiggling fingers. "Is that you were pouting about last term all over Hogwarts because Lucius Malfoy won't give you the time of day. Well, what we're saying is that since you've set your eyes on a git like Malfoy you're going to have to try a different approach." Andromeda reached over to poke Bellatrix on the arm. "Ow! Excuse you? I am talking here! What I'm saying Cissy, is that you can't just _wait_ for gits like Malfoy to realize what a gift from the Gods you are. You have to _show_ him that you are a gift from the Gods. Understood?"

That had to be the most ludicrous thing Narcissa Black had ever heard. She stared at her sister. One of her blond brows had raised midway through Bellatrix's speech. There were a lot of things that bore arguing. That Narcissa was a gift of the Gods was surely relative. Did Narcissa believe it? In a sense, she did. She felt entitled to respect. After all, she was a Black and her name was heavy with the weight privilege and gold could only provide. In the world of Magic she was a coveted name. In a matter of months she'd be considered a woman in Wizarding society, ready to be given to the highest bidder. As soon as she was wed to another pureblood, most likely a second cousin or a distant relative, she was expected to bare many children or at the very least an heir for the sake of her husband's pride. Her bloodline was worth an unimaginable amount of Galleons. Anyone who was anyone would surely not pass up on such an investment; however, was Lucius Malfoy aware of all of this?

Half of his actions made her believe he was nothing but a fool. Lucius often ran at the mouth without a second thought about the repercussions. He boasted about his family and their business. He insulted Mudbloods and Muggleborns. He preached about the supremacy of purebloods; about how the Ministry was full of disgusting Muggle lovers who wanted nothing more but to have everyone mating with the non magical folk. It was an act, which according to him, was something akin to bestiality. In short, he hated Muggles and everything and everyone that had anything to do with them. He was an extremist pureblood that had no qualms in shouting it to the winds.

Narcissa thought he was downright impudent and had a lot of growing up to do. Still, considering everything, he was the wisest choice for her. If she did not marry Lucius she'd be forced to marry someone either of lesser blood or someone who was a closer relative to her than Lucius was. Her mother had once even suggested Regulus, as they were the same age and seemed to get along well in her eyes. Narcissa shuddered at the thought. Indeed, she was fond of Reg, as she liked to call him. He was a good friend and he was kind despite his family life. He never judged her and was always there to heal her scrapped knees when she fell. Still, she couldn't bring herself to see him as a husband; to imagine him touching her as husbands touched their wives.

"I don't have to show him anything," she said resolutely. A frown had settled between her pale brows. It contrasted wildly with the childish look of her bow shaped lips. Instead of appearing intimidating she came off as endearing; in the way a grumpy child would look to their parents and older siblings. Her appearance had always been described doll like. Her Mother in particular liked to coo about it to her friends when they came over for tea. Narcissa didn't find it a compliment at all. Men didn't like dolls. Men liked women. Men liked women like Bellatrix and Andromeda who were soft and pliable. What man sought out a doll-like girl with narrow hips and big wide eyes that reminded them of a child? Surely, that's not the kind of woman they imagined they would be taking to their beds. "He should just do the smart thing and stop throwing his favors around like they're cheap pieces of scented parchment. Every day is not Valentine's Day. It's not how it works. He needs to realize that I'm the best choice for him if he wants any standing at all. Otherwise he can just continue talking out of his backside. Merlin knows he's _so charming_ when he does that," finished Narcissa with a roll of her eyes.

Her rant seemed to have caught Bellatrix and Andromeda off guard but not for long. In a matter of seconds, their laughter had filled the humid bedroom, splitting the previous existing tension into invisible shreds that dissipated into nothingness. Narcissa breathed out and smiled timidly. She didn't see the amusement. She had been completely honest about her thoughts regarding Lucius Malfoy; however, she wasn't one to contest Bellatrix when she was in a good mood. Those were rare during summer holidays as the older girl hated being locked up in a house with nothing to do. If Bellatrix wanted to laugh and think Cissy amusing then by all means she was welcome to it, at least for the time being.

"You know, Cissy," began Bellatrix forcing her sister to turn around. Narcissa felt her sister's hands on her shoulders and obeyed their tugging. It was best to go along with Bella whenever possible. She hated arguing with her for long periods of time. Sometimes it was unavoidable. They were always having ridiculous little fights over the smallest things. Bellatrix's long fingers worked dexterously with Narcissa's hair as she braided the thin golden locks. "Lucius isn't the smartest wizard I know, I'll give you that much but he has the right idea. I think Father has been too nice to these idiotic Muggle supporters. He keeps talking about diplomacy like it exists at all! What's diplomacy, Cissy, when we're forced to live in secret? Is that diplomacy? When did we agree that we were to live in secret just so the Muggles wouldn't exploit our magic? How is that fair? The Muggles get to live their lives they way they want to. They kill amongst themselves and rape and steal and start wars and what do we do? We do _nothing_ because we're too frightened that they'll find out we even _exist_!"

Narcissa flinched at Bellatrix's last words. Not because she didn't agree with her, because she did in parts, but because in Bella's enthusiasm over politics she had given Cissy's braid a hard tug. Narcissa coughed and pried her hair away from Bella's hands to roll off the bed. She could feel eyes on her back. Narcissa merely pressed her hands against her stomach, feeling the ruffles of her dress between her fingers in an effort to ignore the uncomfortable feeling of being watched.

"You have a point, Bella but…" said Andromeda from Narcissa's back. Narcissa glanced over her shoulder at her sister. "I suppose Father has his reason for thinking the way he does." Andromeda sighed heavily and she too removed herself from Bellatrix's bed. She took a pillow with her and went back to lounging on the hardwood floor. Narcissa watched her warily for a moment before chancing a glance at Bellatrix. Bellatrix mouth was contorted in a grimace of disgust. Instinctively, Narcissa held her breath.

"That's because he is a big old fart and doesn't know any better!" she hissed slapping the mattress. "He thinks he's still sixteen and that high waist trousers are still in fashion! Can you trust his demented mind to decide our fates? He's old. Too old, if you ask me," finished Bellatrix haughtily, leaping from her bed. She strutted back to the windowsill to draw the curtains with a flourish. Sunlight poured into the bedroom, scaring the shadows away from the dark corners of the bedroom. Narcissa brought up a hand to shield her eyes from the blinding light. She blinked until her eyes adjusted while Bellatrix continued to speak: "It's only a matter of time before the other Knights start thinking of replacing him and you know what? I hope they do. I really do."

Andromeda gasped loudly as she sat up from where she had been laying on her stomach. "Bellatrix! You can't really want that! Besides, what do you know about the Knights of Walpurgis and their politics? Father doesn't talk to us about it and Mother says girls shouldn't be involved or interested in those kinds of things." Even as Andy said such words, Narcissa detected a sort of annoyance in her voice. Almost as if she resented the fact that she _didn't_ know what the Knights were all about save the protection of the pureblood lineage which was the only piece of information they had ever been given.

"But I do mean it, sister," argued Bellatrix, standing proudly in front of the window. Her fingers wrapped around her wide hips. Her skin was tan and it glowed in the sunlight. Narcissa wrinkled her nose. Surely, Mother wouldn't approve of not only Bella's daring stance in front of the window but at the skin tone she had adopted from sunbathing the past week. "It's the only way anything will change around here. Change. Don't you want change?"

Andromeda bit her lip. Narcissa still remained quiet. She was never supposed to talk politics even if she itched to give some input. She knew enough from hearing the adults speak over dinner or when the women gossiped over tea. There were always tidbits of information here and there, waiting to be devoured by Narcissa's greedy ears. It wasn't much, as the women of previous generations were very old fashioned and still didn't like getting involved in such matters but it was enough to ease Narcissa's thirst for knowledge.

"I do want change," said Andromeda earnestly. Narcissa noticed a fire in them all of a sudden as Andy's jaw set. Her lips thinned out as if she was trying to keep herself from speaking. She sat by her sister, wrapping her slim arms around her. Andy patted one of Cissy's arms. She smiled at her briefly then turned her attention to Bellatrix once more. "I want it more than anything but there's a _way_ of doing things, Bella and then there's a way of doing things."

Narcissa hummed thoughtfully, her chin placed on one of Andy's shoulders now. Bellatrix frowned had deepened and so had the color in her eyes. She tightened her hold around Andromeda's shoulder, expecting another impassive outburst from their eldest sister. Without fail, there was one, as Bellatrix kicked the armchair nearby to the ground. It clattered noisily against the floor. A nasty scratch was left on the polished hardwood and Narcissa couldn't help but gasp at it.

"You're just like Father, Andromeda. A coward!" spat Bellatrix, towering over her seated sisters. She glared at them down her nose. "People like you will never accomplish anything. That's why the cause needs someone like _me_. A _warrior_!" Her cheeks were bright and so were here eyes. They sparkled with passion and pride.

"Don't be ridiculous, Bellatrix," spoke Narcissa as she shut her eyes for a moment in frustration. "Even if you wanted to _fight for the cause_ you would never be allowed. Or did you forget? You're a girl. Father wouldn't allow it nor would Mother."

"QUIET, CISSY!" she yelled, raising her hand. Narcissa flinched but the sure sting she thought she'd feel on one of her cheeks never arrived. As she opened her eyes, she saw Bellatrix running a hand through her dark hair. "Know your place, baby sister. You shouldn't be worrying about what _I_ plan on doing. You should worry about YOURSELF and how you're going to snatch your little Lucius or did YOU forget? If you don't marry Lucius Malfoy, Mommy Dearest is going to put you and our baby cousin in a shack," continued Bellatrix in a deadly whisper. She had placed her wrists on her hips and bent at the waist to lean forward. She winked at Narcissa as she came to eye level. "You're going to have _fuck_ our baby cousin and give everyone nice little pureblooded babies. I hope you're looking forward to it," finished Bellatrix in a whisper. A thrill of giggles followed her words as she straightened up.

"Bellatrix, that is enough," said Andromeda moodily.

Narcissa stared at her sister as she stood before her, one hand on the small of her back, her long legs and torso exposed to the sticky air of the room. There were times she hated her. There were times Narcissa despised her so much she wanted nothing but to claw at her until she dug deep into her chest and found her heart; a heart she was sure was shriveled up and dead; dysfunctional. This was one of those moments and Narcissa clenched her fists tightly until her nails bit into her skin. It was all she could do to stop herself from lashing out at her sister. It wouldn't end well for her and despite being reckless at times Narcissa wasn't anywhere near being stupid.

"Listen, darling baby sister," spoke Bellatrix once more. She waved a hand in the air as if to weave her thoughts together. Her eyes focused briefly on the intricate ceiling and a sluggish smile hanged loosely on the corner of her large mouth. "Your oldest sister is going to give you some advice and you'd do well to listen to it, otherwise, you know," she paused to use her hands to make a rather suggestive gesture. "You and our baby cousin but I digress—If you want to have Lucius Malfoy eating out of the palm of your hand," at this she extended her hand to demonstrate her palm. "You need to give him a little bait, just enough to keep him hungry for more. Do you understand?"

Whether Narcissa understood or not wasn't the problem. The problem now was that Narcissa did not care to listen to Bellatrix. Her hands still remained clenched tightly together. The throbbing pain in her hands kept her anger at bay and she merely stared at Bellatrix tight lipped and bright-faced. She shook her head gently as she felt Andromeda's hand on her back. Her hand massaged circles on the heated skin there.

"Maybe you need to be more specific, Bella," voiced Andromeda warily. She took a fleeting look at Narcissa. "You know, use actual examples so she understands. You know Cissy. She's not very good at imagining things. No offense!" added Andy quickly raising her hands defensively. Narcissa said nothing and merely offered Andromeda a momentary look of annoyance. Starting an argument with Andromeda about her lack of imagination required more energy than she could offer. As it was, she was still trying to keep herself from scratching Bellatrix's face off or something similarly dramatic.

Bellatrix mood lightened at the prospect of sharing examples. She clapped gleefully, a cackle accompanying her actions. Bella took a seat on the floor in front of Andromeda and Cissy. She crossed her legs and placed her hands on her knees. A conspiratorial smile stretched her lips and she leaned forward. The other sisters moved their heads closer as a reflex.

"Take for example, Cissy, now let me finish before you start gasping and talking about harlots and those outdated words you like using. Just hear me out. Anyways, for example, you know Roddy and I are supposed to marry," said Bellatrix appearing delighted at the idea of marriage for once. At least that's how it seemed to Narcissa. She knew her face had adopted an incredulous look because she felt Andromeda's elbow in her ribcage. Cissy complained softly and rubbed the sore spot, still unable to speak without feeling like she'd say something awful to Bellatrix. Still, she couldn't help but wonder. Bellatrix had never seemed thrilled at the fact that she was to marry Rodolphus as soon as they graduated from Hogwarts. In fact, she had been very outspoken about it. She didn't plan on marrying, ever, or so she had said but Narcissa supposed she too had seen reason. After all, Rodolphus Lestrange was attractive and well-mannered. Their Father favored him for someone who wasn't part of the family and was, in Narcissa's eyes a perfect candidate for marriage with his generally congenial and calm personality. He'd make a good husband, she was sure.

Bellatrix didn't know how lucky she was. Narcissa glared down at her remaining stocking bitterly.

"I don't know if you noticed but Rodolphus is _mine_!" declared Bellatrix and placed one hand against her chest possessively. "And how did I make him _mine_? Simple, I _made_ him mine!"

Andromeda groaned next to Narcissa and rolled her eyes. "Yes, perfect and detailed exampled for Narcissa, Bellatrix."

Narcissa was adequately confused. She raised a brow in question at Bellatrix's outburst before finally speaking: "Bellatrix, what are you talking about? How can you make a person _yours_? I pray to Morgana that you don't mean _that_. You are to wait until marriage. Mother says so."

Bellatrix threw her head back as another hoarse laugh emanated from her throat. She reached over and slapped Narcissa's thigh playfully. Narcissa gasped and held her legs close to her as if that would keep Bella from making another offense against her personal space.

"That's exactly the kind of thinking that's going to let Lucius get away, Cissy and you know there are other ways of making him yours than just spreading your legs," explained Bellatrix, lying spread eagle now on the floor.

Narcissa shook her head slowly. "Shut your legs!" she shouted. "I told you I didn't want to see your private bits!"

Andromeda chortled. She attempted to cover them by clamping a hand over her mouth. It wasn't very effective and she folded over with laughter that joined Bella's own raspy chuckles. Narcissa felt truly annoyed at the moment but mostly, she felt out of place. Clearly, her sisters felt comfortable enough with their sexuality that they were able to speak freely of such things to each other. Meanwhile, the mere idea procured a full body flush from Cissy, rendering her speechless and uncharacteristically sweaty.

"Cissy," whispered Andy, bumping her shoulder against one of Narcissa's. "Have you even kissed him?" she whispered playfully. Her dark brows were arched and her lips were pursed tightly as if restraining another bout of laughter from attacking her body. Narcissa crinkled her nose. An irritated groan shook her body before the blond gave in.

"No, I haven't!" she squeaked. Narcissa covered her face. "We've only held hands a few times."

Narcissa fully expected laughter at this point. She expected her sisters to burst into giggles and squeals of mirth. She expected them to point and roll around in their miniscule underwear commenting on how much of a prude she was. She expected all of that but that wasn't what happened at all. Instead, when she was brave enough to bring down her hands from her eyes, she found her sisters staring at her wide-eyed, worry circling in the warmth of their orbs.

"Cissy," said Bellatrix seriously. She seized one of Narcissa's hands and clamped it tightly with two hands. Disturbed, Narcissa tried pulling her hand away but Bella's strength won. "Is this true? And he hasn't even tried? Not one thing?"

Narcissa could feel her own eyes widening. They burned suddenly and she turned her frightened and confused gaze to Andromeda. She sought some kind of comfort from her middle sister but found was disappointed in the fact that she found none. Instead, Andromeda looked as worried and as shocked as Bellatrix did.

"I—well, we just go on walks from time to time and we do homework together," said Cissy weakly. She looked down her nose at her hand trapped between Bellatrix's hands. Her golden lashes tickled her hot cheeks and for a moment Narcissa wondered if she really was a prude and not just conservative as her Mother had assured her for years.

"And when you're doing homework," said Andromeda inching closer to Bella and Cissy. She pressed tightly against Narcissa, squishing her between her own body and that of Bellatrix's. "He doesn't try to touch your hand or looks at you, you know, _looks_ at you? He hasn't tried to kiss your cheek at least?"

Narcissa blinked. Her memories about the times she had spent with Lucius were foggy but she did remember certain events. "Oh, he talked about other things aside from homework," said Narcissa congenially. Andromeda and Bellatrix drew a sigh of relief and smiled at each other before Narcissa continued. "He talked about Quidditch and politics but mostly he talked about himself." Cissy pressed her lips tightly to later purse them. That Lucius Malfoy was as self-centered as they came. Narcissa didn't judge him. He was attractive and popular. He had prestige and money. He was Quidditch Captain of the Slytherin team. In other words, he had every right to brag about himself. It just seemed highly unnecessary to her for him to do it in her direction. She knew all she needed to know about him as it was. Quidditch never interested her and surely, her insistence on not expanding on the subject by keeping to monosyllables whenever possible should have clued him into the matter.

Discussing politics with him had been a pleasant surprise when he first proposed it. It soon grew into an unfortunate event. Her input about the matters regarding the Ministry of Magic and the Statute of Secrecy didn't agree with Lucius' thoughts. Not only that, he had quite bluntly remarked that as someone who was going to be a bride in the near future it wasn't proper to speak of politics as if one were knowledgeable of such male centered affairs. Narcissa had had the decency to flush then. She also had the thought to slap him across the face but managed to resist with the grace of any well bred lady.

"And?" said Andromeda and Bella simultaneously as they stared at Narcissa. She blinked again only to realize that she had grown quiet for a while; enough to raise suspicion amongst her sisters.

"That's all," she said bluntly. "There's nothing more to it. I do my homework and he does his. Sometimes we help each other but mainly I help him with his Potions assignments. He's not very good at the theory aspect of it, it seems."

"What a bore!" exclaimed Bellatrix leaning her hands behind her on the hardwood floor. She tilted her head to frown up at the ceiling. "I thought he was more interesting than that. He seems alright when we're walking around Hogwarts picking on the Mudbloods."

Narcissa rolled her eyes. _Exciting_, she thought sarcastically. How much fun it should be to hex unsuspecting students while the Professors weren't looking? Narcissa could never imagine such fun!

"That's a little weird," said Andy in a melodic tone, she too tilting her head and frowning into the distance pensively. "I honestly thought he was more interested in you. Isn't he wildly fascinated with blonds?"

"If his whores have anything to say about it," commented Bellatrix gruffly. "Not you, Cissy. You're obviously not one of his whores and here I was worried about your virtue and crap."

Filled with conflicting thoughts, Narcissa blinked for what seemed the umpteenth time. "Thank you for worrying," she whispered with a confused expression. Was that the proper thing to say in such a situation? She wasn't even aware what kind of situation she was _in_ save that it felt a little awkward and that perhaps she should be more upset and offended about it than she truly was.

"Won't one of his little adventures be at the ball tonight?" inquired Andromeda haughtily. Narcissa didn't speak then but she was appreciative of her sister's adopted tone of voice. Although she held no deep feelings for Lucius and normally she wasn't possessive of him, her pride and ego had been badly hurt during the past school term. Everyone knew he was courting her yet he was often seen kissing other girls in corners; sometimes more than just a little kissing. Narcissa flushed and rubbed the back of her fingers against a heated cheek as a frustrated sigh floated past her lips.

"Whores, Andy. Call them by their proper names," said Bellatrix, scratching her stomach. Her black hair fanned over the floor, looking like spilled ink on the dark cherry wood panels. "And yes, that Flint girl is going to be here. At least that's what Malfoy said. Now that I think about it, he did have that perverted gleam in his nasty little eyes."

Narcissa snorted and tuned out the rest of their chatter. If she paid attention to their gossip about the ball and who was going to attend her mood would surely only grow sourer than it was now. As she was still fourteen, Narcissa wasn't allowed to attend the parties of the season. She would have to wait until she turned fifteen and had her own debut. Only then could she attend the festivities, particularly those balls during the summer that only started at ten in the evening. Narcissa undid her braid slowly, running her hands through her waves while Andromeda and Bellatrix talked.

They seemed both amused and bored at the idea of spending hours dancing. Andromeda complained about the dresses and the shoes. She complained about Evan Rosier and his unwanted advances. Then she complained about the big hairstyle Mother insisted she wore. Bellatrix interjected with laughter and crass language where it was appropriate and where it wasn't either for such was her style. Her hands always moved with her words as if she plucked the vocabulary from thin air to string her sentences along. Narcissa adored these moments where everything seemed right with the world and they were nothing more but sisters. Not soon to be women with decided fates and disagreeing thoughts, just sisters who loved each other more than they could ever express; sisters who would do anything for the other without a single doubt or hesitation.

The bedroom door flew open with a bang, halting the chattering in the bedroom at once. Bellatrix had stopped mid twirl where she had been dancing a quick waltz with a long blanket. She wrapped it around herself carelessly at the sight of her mother at the door. Andromeda made a face at Narcissa before she stopped, realizing that her mother, Druella Black, was now frowning at her.

"What are you two doing?" she asked sharply. Her icy glare jumped from Bellatrix to Andromeda. Narcissa opted to keep quiet. As long as she wasn't addressed there was no need to speak. It was the way she had been raised. Children, particularly of the female variety, were to be seen not heard and speaking in advance without being personally address was considered a near unforgiveable sin. "Why are you in your under things, Andromeda?"

Andy flinched and opened her mouth to speak but faced with the upturned palm of Druella rendered her silent.

"Never mind, just get dressed. All of you. We have guests so dress accordingly," she said slowly. She stared meaningfully at Bellatrix before closing the door behind her. Andromeda breathed out loudly, slumping dramatically against Narcissa.

"Merlin, she's like a Dementor," joked Andy, standing up and picking up the bed sheets and pillows strewn across the floor. The brunette walked over to Bella's bed and dumped the items she was carrying onto the mattress. "She steps into a room and sucks the energy right out of you with just one breath."

Bellatrix cast her makeshift gown aside with one of her usual extravagant flourishes. "A walking Kiss of DEATH!" exclaimed the tallest of the sisters, throwing the doors of her wardrobe open.

"Narcissa?" called out Andromeda opening the bedroom door. "Aren't you going to get dressed?"

The blond stared up at her sister as she still sat on the floor. There was an ominous feeling crawling all over her skin and making her hairs stand on end. She secretly hoped it wasn't the Rosiers who had come over for tea and dinner. They were a common occurrence during the holidays and each time it was an unpleasant experience for Narcissa. Her cousin, Evan Rosier, was a brute with a foul and sharp tongue. He had always been one to speak his mind and he reminded Cissy of Bellatrix in a lot of ways. Evan wasn't her brother; however, so she felt no loyalty towards him nor did she feel an obligation to take his insults quietly. She frowned and stood up, stomping her way out of the bedroom.

"It better be someone interesting!" she whined as Andy pushed her out of Bellatrix's bedroom. "And whoever it is I hope they brought sweet cakes and things. People can be so rude when they come empty handed to call on others."


	2. A Caller for Bellatrix

**Author's Notes: I forgot to include these in the first chapter. My apologies! This is my first time using to upload my fan fiction and I'm still working my way around it. I think it's obvious I mean no harm. I'm not claiming any characters. They all originally belong to JK Rowling, some just have fancy new names because she only gave us a last name. This is an alternate universe fan fic so don't freak out if you read something that isn't ~canon~. ****We Were Golden is an AU Pure Blood families centered Harry Potter-verse fan fiction. There is no Lord Voldemort and there are no Death Eaters. There exists; however, a version of the Knights of Walpurgis which most Potterheads should know is the original name of the Death Eaters. That being said, there will be a lot of things that are not canon. If that bothers you this may not be the fan fiction for you. If you don't mind creative license then please read on!**

To butwe'reallmadhere, thank you for the comment. It's really appreciated.

To Spiral Flowers, I am so grateful you took the time to write a short review. They're always helpful and it makes me happy to know you enjoyed it. This chapter isn't as long as the first but I hope you enjoy it all the same.

* * *

><p><strong>A Caller for Bellatrix<strong>

It had taken a matter of fourteen minutes, to be precise, for Narcissa Black to get ready. It was quick considering her finicky nature. Narcissa had nearly emptied half her wardrobe on her bed in an effort to make up her mind on which dress to wear. In the end, she chose the first one she took out. It was a delicate white tea gown with a high neck. It had long sleeves with ruffles at the elbows and tight lace on the sleeves along where the forearms should be. There were also ruffles across her chest and along the hem of the dress in three different layers.

Narcissa sighed as she stood before the floor length mirror. Her fingers tips caressed the floral lace pattern covering her neck and upper chest. It was the most simple of her dresses. Surely, whoever had arrived wasn't interested in Narcissa. If that had been the case, Druella's penetrating gaze would have been directed at her instead of Bellatrix and Andromeda. Narcissa was tying a pink silk sash around her waist when the doors to her bedroom flew open.

"You take too long, Cissy!" complained Bellatrix coming up behind her. She tugged the fabric away from Narcissa's fingers. "You haven't even done up your hair. What's this?" she asked, tugging on the ribbon on Cissy's hair. "A bow? You're always so childishly dressed," muttered Bella tightening the sash and finishing it off in a bow. Narcissa tugged slightly on it and fussed with her dress before turning around.

"I like my hair lose, Bellatrix," pouted Narcissa. "Besides, I'm allowed to wear it this way. I'm still, _technically_, a child."

Andromeda snickered and offered her hand for Narcissa to take. "Quickly, before Mother's temper runs out. I heard her speaking to the guests when we passed the staircase. I have a feeling I know who it is," whispered Andy to Cissy. She nodded over at Bellatrix who was preening in front of the mirror, tugging down on the collar of her navy and white tea gown. Narcissa took in a sharp breath. Inexplicably, she felt irritated by the way Bellatrix seemed to care about her appearance all of a sudden. If she cared it only meant that the visit was intended for her. If that was indeed the case then it could only be one person.

"Well?" said Bellatrix loudly as she spun around in the spot. Her small waist was accentuated by the tight bodice she wore underneath the gown. The fabric fell loosely on her hips in silky drapes making her hourglass figure all the more evident. Narcissa pursed her lips.

"You look beautiful," said Andromeda quickly with a bright smile. Bellatrix seemed pleased with the compliment and rushed past the girls, her gown's skirt swishing across the floor. With her arm hooked around Andromeda's, Narcissa followed closely behind her oldest sister.

Certainly, she did look beautiful; stunning even. Bella had the sharp features that made for an unforgettable face with dark hooded eyes and an almost Cheshire cat type of grin that made her appear playful and mysterious. She was the kind of person who lured you in and kept you addicted to her loud and commanding personality. Without realizing it, you'd be hanging on to her every word and dying to be thrown a single ounce of attention. It was how she had so many adoring friends at Hogwarts from both genders. Although, Narcissa supposed labeling them friends would be going too far. They were more like devoted fans than anything else; merely attracted to the superficial side of her without knowing the secrets and feelings the girl held inside her chest.

Even then, Cissy could not blame them. Through a large part of her childhood she too had been ensnared by Bellatrix's charms. Like any little sister she had adored and idolized her big sisters. All that was left of those feelings was a warm fondness for the bonds they used to share and a duty to obey and protect them whenever possible. Now her eyes were far too open to not notice any flaws in her sisters. She did love them, dearly, but it was a far cry from the blind love of a chubby child wanting nothing more but to grow up to be exactly like her favorite sibling.

From the top of the staircase, Narcissa could hear unintelligible voices. They were familiar and not in an unpleasant manner. She held back a sigh of relief as she stepped down the stairs carefully, mindful to not step on the train of her tea gown. It was a pleasant surprise to realize that indeed it was not the Rosiers who were visiting but the Lestranges. Bellatrix's behavior made some sense in the grand scheme of things. It did not keep Narcissa from feeling irritated or suspicious; however, for she still couldn't recall a moment in the past where Bellatrix Black had shown anything other than polite indifference towards her betrothed.

As they reached the bottom of the stairs, Narcissa held her hands loosely in front of her. Her mother was standing before Eura Lestrange, a woman with dark hair and whose features reminded Cissy of a rounder and softer version of Bellatrix. Narcissa thought it strange that her mother, whom normally seemed imposing with her height and stand-offish personality, was busily oozing the friendly warmth that she reserved for strangers and important company. This was the way of the families in their social circles. Kill your enemies with kindness, Mother would say. One could never forget where one came from. Upbringing was everything for lady and gentlemen alike. If you didn't know how to carry yourself properly you were better off dead. Those teachings had been drummed into Narcissa's head since she was a child and her conscious along the years had adopted her Mother's chiding tone.

"Mother," interrupted Bellatrix curtly. Even Narcissa had been caught by surprise at her sister's polite tone of voice. She was even further surprised to see Bellatrix curtsy out of the corner of her eyes. Sluggishly, she imitated her actions just after Andromeda had thought to do the same. Mrs. Lestrange reciprocated the greeting albeit with more elegance; one that could only be accomplished by French ladies of high social standing.

"Oh, good!" chirped Druella, sweeping an arm towards her daughters. "You're all here. Eura was just inquiring about you, children. Come closer and give your proper greetings."

Again, Bellatrix reacted first, and breached the distance that was left between them. "It's surprising to see you this early during our summer vacation, Mrs. Lestrange," commented Bellatrix with a bright smile. "Is there something special that brings you here?"

Narcissa felt Andy's hip bump against hers. Her eyes found her sister's pursed lips and mirth bubbled inside her. Quickly, before she could make a fatal mistake, Cissy placed the back of her fingers against her mouth. She knew Andromeda found Bellatrix's suddenly over polite way of speaking as hilarious as she did.

"Danniell was insistent that we visit," replied Eura Lestrange, French accent heavy on her tongue. "He says he has business to talk with your Father. I can't imagine what it would be," finished the woman with a pinched expression. Narcissa inspected her Mother's reaction in hopes of finding an answer to Mr. Lestrange's hidden agenda. She was sorely disappointed as her mother's face remained completely unreadable.

"Whatever the case, Mrs. Lestrange, your visit is more than welcome," said Andromeda a little awkwardly. Her eyes fleeted away from Mrs. Lestrange's face. Narcissa followed them to spot her mother who was staring pointedly at both them. If Narcissa didn't know any better she'd believe her Druella Black was thinking they were both disappointing her. In what, she didn't know but to be on the safe side she too smiled and bowed her head slightly in the direction of the older woman.

"We're very happy to have you," spoke Narcissa softly and cast her eyes on the floor as she curtsied once more. This seemed to spark a reaction out of the married women. Eura clapped and reached out to pat Druella's arm playfully.

"Such lovely daughters, Druella," exclaimed Eura Lestrange with a flourish of one hand. "_Three_ of them!"

Narcissa managed to keep a smile even as she saw her mother's jaw tense. Everyone knew that the fact that Druella was unable to bear an heir was a sore subject; for someone to bring it up in conversation was a thinly veiled insult that Narcissa was quite used to hearing but that seemed to spark an irritation in her mother each and every time.

"Thank you, Eura," Druella managed to say, picking at her gloves. "It's a pity you never had any. Perhaps then they would have inherited your good lucks? Rodolphus looks _so_ much like his father."

Again, Narcissa felt the familiar bump against her hip and she bumped back, sensing Andromeda draw closer. "You don't suppose they'll stop insulting each other long enough for us to plan an escape?" she whispered as Druella and Eura started a mindless conversation about how boys were much easier to raise and that although there was nothing like the charm of little girls in a home it did better on a mother's heart to simply have a boy to marry of than a trio of naïve little ladies.

Narcissa had to hold back a snort both from Andromeda's saucy remark and the women's ridiculous conversation. Bellatrix could hardly be called naïve and neither was Andy. Her mother clapped suddenly and looked about her as if she had lost an item.

"Where is it?" she snarled brows furrowing. "Cedrella!" called out Druella with a twisted mouth. There was a pop by Narcissa's elbow as a small something breezed by her.

"Yes, Mistress?" squeaked a small house elf. It wore a ragged and stained potato stock and a bonnet that Narcissa had 'accidentally' misplaced one day by the cellar. The house elves' floppy ears stuck out from holes made into the white fabric of the bonnet. Narcissa had to hide her smile behind one hand. The sight of the crooked and poor mistreated ears was strangely endearing. This was a truth she could never admit for she was too fearful of the repercussions.

"We'll be having tea in the entertaining room," said Druella decisively. She smacked the house elf aside as she passed her by, Eura following closely behind her. The visitor grimaced at Cedrella as she trembled and held her ears flat against the sides of her head. Bellatrix cackled. Her leg kicked out from under her dress as soon as the women were out of sight, hitting Cedrella in the back. The house elf gave a shout and landed on her long nose. Narcissa bit her lip in order to silence her worry.

"Bella!" hissed Andromeda and frowned in her sister's direction. Bellatrix didn't look back and continued to walk into the entertaining room. Andromeda went behind her, tugging on her dress and muttering words that Narcissa was sure was about Bella's violent behavior. It was a topic that had been talked over and over again between the two eldest sisters. Cissy shook her head as she kneeled next to the whimpering house elf. It was pointless to talk to Bellatrix about her hostile ways. No sense in beating a dead hippogriff.

"Poor Cedrella," whispered Cissy pulling the house elf up by one arm. She adjusted the elf's bonnet even as the trembling being covered her face and ears in fear of being punished.

"Mistress mustn't worry about Cedrella!" it spoke shrilly. Her bony knees knocked together as her body continued to shake and sway on the spot. "Cedrella is used to it! Cedrella isn't in pain. Mistress must go now." Narcissa felt tiny hands on the back of her legs trying to push her in the direction of the entertaining room. Her heart was making her conflicted. If she let her emotions win she'd be holding the house elf in her arms and trying to soothe the elf's swollen cheek. It wouldn't be wise, though. Wizards and witches weren't to treat their house elves as if they were people. They were merely a convenient and fortunate possession; a sign of wealth. Narcissa glanced over her shoulder at the retreating house elf forlornly.

Life was so cruel for some and so fortunate for others. Who decided on people's fates before they were born and under what criteria was a person's happiness decided upon?

Her legs carried her at last into the entertaining room even with her heavy heart slowing her down. She played with her fingers, counting out her worries on her delicate knuckles. A flood of voices slowly caught her attention and she forced herself out of her reverie to look up. Her eyes clashed with the sight of Danniell Lestrange and her father, sitting next to each other. Next to them sat Druella and Eura. Narcissa nodded at them as she took a seat between her sisters, eyes still downcast. She felt Andromeda's comforting hand reach out for her elbow.

"Don't look so glum, Cissy," she whispered against her ear. Narcissa's lips parted to let in a deep breath. Her blues eyes took in Andromeda's features up close thanks to a side-long glance. Her middle sister had extraordinarily thick and long lashes. She had always been jealous. Hers were blond and barely visible unless in the sunlight. "Mother will think you're being rude to the guests."

Narcissa scoffed softly; a scoff that was half annoyance half amusement. "Considering Mother is a bit too busy playing war with words with Mrs. Lestrange while the men commiserate on their fates as old married men I don't think she'd have time to make sure I am being rude or not," murmured Narcissa. She looked up with a raised brow at last to the person sitting across from them.

There they were. There, on a handsome face, was a pair of shocking green blue eyes the color of a seaside that belonged to Narcissa's childhood memories. On top of that penetrating gaze, petrifying her to her chair, were thick brows rich in color. They were several shades darker than the brown hair that decorated the young man's head and one of them rose as Narcissa faced him. Confronted with what appeared an interrogative gesture, Narcissa broke eye contact and stared down at her hands resting softly on her lap.

To keep eye contact with the person in front of her was dangerous for many reasons. One of them being the fact that Bellatrix was still next to her, chattering on forever about her school adventures and if she were to notice where Narcissa's attentions laid surely it would result in a temper the blond did not wish to see. The other reason as to why gazing back into those ocean blue eyes was hazardous to her health was deeply more personal. His gaze, the one that made her feel as if he could hear all the thoughts running through her mind, immobilized her, often rendering her speechless. Surely, in a past life, the boy was a basilisk. That seemed about right; Basilisk Lestrange. It had a nice ring to it.

"Bellatrix was telling me that you are having trouble getting Malfoy to fall for your enchantments," spoke Basilisk Eyes. Narcissa fussed with the lace around her wrist with one brow raised. Next to her, Bella gave a wild snort and began to laugh but quieted at a warning sound given from their Mother who was still busily being passive aggressive in Eura's direction to care about the young one's conversation. "I find that hard to believe."

Andromeda coughed into her fist and Narcissa inspected her pink face out of the corner of her blue eyes. Narcissa patted her back gently, and leaned forward towards the tea tray that Cedrella had quietly placed on the table before disappearing again to an obscure part of the manor.

"No trouble, Rodolphus" replied Narcissa finding Cedrella in her way when she attempted to serve herself a cup of tea. Cissy frowned down at the house elf briefly but her reaching hand was once more moved out of the way, this time by a sharp elbow. "Lucius and I are just on a different pace than most people. I'm sure he isn't blind to my charms."

Her hands were suddenly occupied and for that Narcissa was thankful. It meant she wasn't forced to look up and meet the gaze she felt oppressing her. Instead, she could drown herself in a cup of warm tea.

"Are you on a pace at all?" retorted Bellatrix. She shifted her weight on the sofa and bumped into Narcissa's elbow. The tea in Cissy's cup spilled over on the saucer and the youngest of the Black sisters sighed in relief. She had gone the day accident free. She deeply hoped it would remain so until the sun would set.

"Narcissa is in no rush, Bellatrix," interjected Andromeda with a lidded look in Bella's direction. "Her and Lucius clearly have some kind of understanding," rationalized the brunette. "What it is I'm not really sure but that's between them isn't it, Cissy?"

Narcissa said nothing. She sipped her tea and watched Rodolphus over the rim of her cup. He was watching her with a calm that annoyed every fiber of her. He was unmovable; a stranger to emotion and apathetic at best. Still, there was magnetism in the way he carried himself that beckoned Narcissa to chance a glance at him whenever he was near. So there she sat, completely aware of how one look at his eyes perplexed her into a fit of temporary madness and unable to look away.

"Then there's nothing left to talk about, is there?" remarked Rodolphus with a small tilt of his head. Narcissa ignored it. Again, he was looking at her. Her cheeks grew hot even as her blue eyes were tracing the paisley patterns on the distant wallpaper. Could he not devote his attention somewhere else? Perchance to his actual betrothed?

"I'm bored," declared Bellatrix. She set down her teacup on the table brashly. Tea spilled over and Narcissa resisted the urge to clean it up. Cedrella quickly appeared muttering apologies as she attempted to dodge Bellatrix's kicks. The house elf disappeared again with a soggy rag and a sore behind. "Roddy, I said I'm _bored_."

Rodolphus didn't move, at least not immediately. He brought the cup to his thin lips once more. His eyes were elsewhere, not on anyone but on the spot where Cedrella had last been seen. Between his brows was a crease that Narcissa paid particular attention to. Was he frustrated or annoyed? Was he contemplating the ways he could entertain his sister or what excuse could he come up with in order to _not_ entertain Bellatrix? Narcissa sneered at her own wishful thinking. She glanced over her shoulder as she did so to take in Bellatrix's expression. Already, she looked murderous. Bella never did react well to boredom and if Rodolphus _was_ as clever as Cissy thought him to be he _would_ find a way to amuse her.

"Mrs. Black?" spoke Rodolphus clearly, setting down the cup on its saucer. He placed both items on the coffee table and stood up. Narcissa blinked. For a second, she could have sworn he had glanced at her as he did so just out of the corner of his eyes. "The tea was lovely, thank you. However, with your permission, I'd like to take a walk with Bellatrix. For exercise," he said eloquently, one hand at the mouth of his stomach, the other hidden behind his back. Bellatrix looked smug next to Narcissa, her pointed nose in the air and her lips curved into a wicked grin. She had stood up even before Druella had spoken.

"Of course," replied Druella Black before looking meaningfully at her husband. Cygnus stood up and Danniell followed him quickly. "Where are you two going?" interrogated Druella with an air of indignation. "You're going to talk more politics, aren't you?"

Cygnus tugged on his robes as he cleared his throat noisily. "You are correct and before you start," he said raising a hand to interrupt Druella as her mouth hung open. "Yes, it's going to take a while. You may start dinner without us if we don't come out in time so don't send that ruddy house elf to bother us or start yelling for me. You know I hate it when you shout my name. Woman," he finished in a grumble as his feet shuffled across the room.

Narcissa couldn't help a chuckle and felt Andromeda leaning against her shoulder, her body too shaking with the effort of containing one's mirth. Druella managed to close her mouth after several seconds of gaping.

"Well, then!" she exclaimed even as Eura shook her head sympathetically.

"I don't mean to be rude but I'd like to take my leave while the sun is still out," interrupted Rodolphus who had kindly stepped out of Cygnus and his father's way when they made their way across the room. He bowed deeply to Druella and his mother before straightening up. His face returned to the unreadable expression that Narcissa found there on a constant basis. She didn't know a human being who was more guarded than Rodolphus. It puzzled her because she was sure there was a time while they were growing up when his feelings hung loosely on his sleeves for those close enough to see.

"I hate to admit it, Cissy," whispered Andromeda, tugging on Narcissa's elbow for attention. Narcissa hummed as a response while she watched Rodolphus offer Bellatrix his arm. "But he's a little bit attractive, that Roddy of ours."

Narcissa scoffed and rolled her eyes at her sister. "Don't be ridiculous, Andy," she whispered back as Bellatrix grappled Rodolphus' arm greedily and half-dragged him out to the corridor where they disappeared from Narcissa's view. "He's _not_ a little bit attractive. His attitude gives you the _illusion_ that he is but he's not. In fact, I think he's quite ordinary," concluded Narcissa reaching for a small slice of strawberry shortcake.

Andromeda laughed softly: "Whatever you say, Cissy."


End file.
